


Ours

by CaithyCat



Series: This Love Is Ours: A WooGyu Family Series [1]
Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Adoption, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, M/M, WooGyu Family, WoogyuAsDads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: After an incident at school, 8-year old Kim Minji began to doubt her fathers' love for her. But, hopefully, stumbling into some home movies will show her exactly how much love there was in her family... the love her fathers had for her... and the love they had for each other. A short slice of life story.





	1. Not An Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm bringing this story over from Asianfanfics. 
> 
> Since the beginning of my Infinite journey, I have been a huge WooGyu shipper. In the last couple of months, I've only read WooGyu fics, and I never really thought about writing one myself.
> 
> But, then, I read a few family fics (we are in short supply of those!) and found myself wondering what WooGyu would be like as parents... how would they react to a new baby as first-time parents, how they would adore and love their child, and how they would react upon the realization that their kid might doubt their love. 
> 
> I, myself, am adopted, so I'm perfectly aware of the fear adoptive parents have that one day, their son/daughter would doubt their love, just because they didn't come from them.
> 
> And, thus, this story was born!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

The day started off ordinary.

Woohyun woke up early at 6a.m., as usual, to prepare breakfast for Sunggyu and Minji and pack their lunchboxes (kimbap with a side of kimchi and fish cakes, a box of pepero, and a carton of strawberry milk). At exactly 7a.m., he woke them up; first, his grumpy husband, and then their sweet 8-year old.

They got ready, he fed them (bacon and eggs), and then, with a kiss for Woohyun on each cheek, they were off! Sunggyu usually dropped Minji off at her elementary school before heading to the office, where he worked as a composer and lyricist for Woolim Entertainment (and once a week, he was an adjunct professor of Music Theory at Seoul University).

Meanwhile, Woohyun stayed home.

Normally, he would also be getting ready and leaving for work to the café where he was a part-time chef. He used to work full-time at his brother Boohyun’s restaurant, but after Minji came into their lives, Woohyun decided that it was best for him to quit and be a stay-at-home dad… at least, until Minji was grown enough. Besides, Sunggyu earned enough for the three of them to live comfortably.

They were finally able to move out of their small apartment into a bigger house in a decent neighborhood last week. Minji was growing, and she needed a more family-friendly environment.

So, instead of going to work, Woohyun took a week off in order to unpack and get their new home in shape. And had been doing that in the last couple of days. He started with the kitchen first, of course, and then Minji’s room, and then his and Gyu’s room. Today, was the living room’s turn.

Very, typical, ordinary day.

And that was what he believed… until he picked up Minji from school.

The normally excited and very talkative little girl was oddly silent throughout the entire car ride home. And despite Woohyun’s many attempts to strike up a conversation about her day, he received no response.

So when they arrived home, before the little girl could head up to her room after taking off her shoes, Woohyun gently grabbed her by the shoulders and kneeled in front of her.

“Minji-ah, is something wrong?” he asked her, worriedly. “You can tell Appa, you know that right?”

“Nothing… Nothing’s wrong,” the 8-year old replied, but Woohyun knew his daughter.

He raised her after all. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes, the faint quiver of her lips (a habit that she got from him), and the fact that she couldn’t meet his face. Something was bothering his little girl, and as one of her fathers, he couldn’t stand it.

“Sweetheart, you know that I’m here for you always,” he reassured her, smiling.

Finally, Minji looked up at him with an angry pout. Normally, Woohyun would find it cute and tease her about it, and he was about to. But, he caught the seriousness in her eyes; it wasn’t the right time to be teasing. His daughter was mad and he didn’t know why!

“You don’t mean that,” she whispered.

He paused. What did she just say?

 “You’re lying,” she continued, her lips quivering even more now.

He felt a stab through his heart as his mind went blank. He felt his entire body go cold despite the warmth of their new home.

Lying? Sure, he lied to her about Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy, but every parent did that, right?! But, other than that, he really tried his best to be a good example by never lying to her. And he didn’t recall ever lying to her recently.

“Minji-ah, what do you me-“

“You’re going to have a new baby because you don’t love me anymore!” she screamed this time, tears now falling from her normally bright eyes down her cute chubby cheeks.

Woohyun froze. Minji never yelled at him like this before. It was true that he and Sunggyu were planning on adopting another baby now that Minji was old enough. They had talked to her about the new baby last week and she had been thrilled at the news of a baby brother. But, now…

She seemed to take his silence as confirmation as she broke away from his hold and ran up the stairs.

“Minji!”

His calls were answered by a slam of a door.

With a shaking hand, Woohyun reached into his pocket and quickly pressed 1 on speed dial.

“Yeobsae-“

“Gyu! You have to come home! Now!”

“Hyun?! What’s wrong?!”

“It’s Minji! Something… something must have happened at school…” His heart was now hammering against his chest. He could feel the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “Gyu, please…”

There was silence on the other line for a minute that Woohyun thought his husband hung up on him.

 Then…

“I’ll be home in 20 minutes. Wait for me.” 


	2. The Woes Of A Parent

Sunggyu carefully climbed up the stairs, preparing a short speech in his head.

_Minji-ah, I don’t know what happened at school today, but you know you can tell me and your Appa anything. We love you very much and I will destroy whoever put these ridiculous ideas in your head._

He paused. Okay, maybe not that last part. But, it was true. Minji was Sunggyu’s precious little princess and there was no way he was going to allow someone to poison her innocent mind with ridiculous lies! When he found out who that waste of precious oxygen was, he would make them pay.

The songwriter finally reached his daughter’s room. He took a few seconds to take in the cute butterfly and flower stickers on the door’s surface and smiled. Minji and Woohyun had bought the stickers last week and decorated the door with them together. Like Sunggyu, Woohyun was practically wrapped around Minji’s little finger; he would do anything for their little girl. Which was why her little declaration that they didn’t love her practically drove his younger (and much more sensitive) husband to tears.

With that thought, he raised his knuckles to the door. “Minji-ah, it’s daddy.”

There was no answer, except for the quiet sobs of his daughter that pierced Sunggyu’s heart. He hated it when the people he loved cried; it made him feel useless.

“Minji-ah, can you open the door? I want to talk to you.”

“No!”

“Please? For me, princess?”

He waited what felt like hours, but were really only seconds when the door opened and out came Minji, still in her school uniform. Her face was red and blotchy with tears and she was hiccupping. Nonetheless, she was still adorable.

Sunggyu kneeled down in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Minji-ah, please. Just tell me what happened.”

The little girl shook her head, staring at the floor.

“Daddy and Appa are worried about you. We just want our little princess to be happy again. You know we don’t like it when you cry. So, please, tell me what’s wrong? You were so excited for Show and Tell this morning.”

The little girl flinched at that and pursed her lips before looking up at him with a defiant look in her eyes.

“You’re getting a new baby and you don’t love me anymore!”

Sunggyu felt like time just stopped. Hearing it from Woohyun had upset him. But, hearing it directly from Minji broke his heart.

“Minji-ah, that’s not true! We love you so much! Who told you that?!”

“Jinyoung said that when mommies and daddies have a new baby, it’s because they’re tired of the one they already have!”

Sunggyu’s eyes widened in shock. What on earth…

“Who’s Jinyoung? And he’s lying, Minji-ah!”

“My classmate. And he’s not lying! He said it happened to him last month! He got a new baby brother and his mommy and daddy didn’t like him anymore! They like the new baby more!”

Okay, he couldn’t destroy a little kid. But he was definitely having a talk with that boy’s parents.

“Minji-ah-“

“And I’m not really your baby anyway!”

His already wide eyes got even wider.

“Minji!” a new voice joined them.

Sunggyu turned around to see a devastated looking Woohyun behind him. He must have gotten tired of waiting downstairs and followed him. The younger man rushed up to them to kneel next to Sunggyu.

“Minji-ah, of course you’re our baby!” he exclaimed, trying to wrap her in a hug but she stepped away, closer to her open bedroom door.

“No, I’m not!” she yelled, stomping her foot. “I don’t even have a mommy! All kids are supposed to have a mommy! You’re not my real daddies!”

Woohyun gasped. When before Sunggyu felt helpless and upset, now, he was angry.

“Kim Minji!” he growled as he stood up to his full height now. He looked down at his daughter, his little girl, his princess, who had never once made him angry on purpose, who was never this defiant, who had never broken their hearts… until that moment.

“Gyu, don’t…” Woohyun started, but Sunggyu was now in full parent mode.

No more coddling. No more sweet words. It was time to discipline this child.

“You have no right to speak to us that way,” he said, firmly. “We are your parents and right now, you are disrespecting us. Apologize to your appa and me.”

Minji didn’t say a word or move.

“Now, Kim Minji!”

The little girl jumped in fear at his tone, but instead of apologizing, like her father commanded, she grew more defiant, as her face scrunched up in an angry scowl.

“Jinyoung was right! You don’t love me at all!”

Before they could say another word, the 8-year-old fled into her room and slammed the door shut. They heard the lock turn, shutting them out completely.

“Minji-ah!”

“Kim Minji!”

Woohyun, still on his knees on the floor, broke into a sob, his shoulder shaking. Sunggyu stared blankly at the door, still in disbelief over what just happened. How exactly did this happen?

Why did Minji take the words of a classmate who knew nothing about their family over theirs, her own fathers?

True, they weren’t her real fathers. She didn’t share DNA with either of them. But, they raised her, took care of her, and loved her with every fiber of their being. They were there during all of her firsts, picked her up when she fell, and celebrated all her accomplishments in the past 8 years. They showered her with so much love and affection, in hopes that she would never want or need a mother’s love, one that neither of them could provide. They thought that both of their love was enough…

“G-Gyu…”

Sunggyu broke away from his reverie to look down at his husband, still on the floor, crying. Without a word, he joined him on the floor, wrapping his arms around him.

“Our baby… our baby thinks we don’t love her!” Woohyun wailed. “What did I do wrong, Gyu?!”

“Nothing,” he answered, as he slowly helped Woohyun to his feet. He placed his hands on either of his cheeks, wiping away the tears before kissing his forehead. “You did nothing wrong, Hyun. Come on, let’s go downstairs. Let’s give her time to cool off.”

With that, Sunggyu led his younger husband downstairs, hoping in his heart that his daughter would come to her senses and realize how much she was loved.


	3. Home Videos (Part 1)

She wasn’t sure how long she had been sobbing on her bed. All she knew was that her eyes now hurt, she was sniffling really badly, and her throat felt dry. She wanted nothing more than to curl up against her Daddy’s chest while her Appa made her a glass of her favorite lemonade.

But, no! She was angry at them! They didn’t love her! They were going to have a new baby and love him more!

Minji’s day had started out ordinary. She had been excited to go to school because it was Show and Tell day, and she brought their family picture from their trip to Disney World in Tokyo over the summer. It was her first time in Disney World (and out of the country, really), and she rode a lot of rides, her Appa won her many games, and her Daddy bought her a lot of yummy food. They also took pictures with all the princes and princesses and Mickey and his friends. It had been the best summer ever!

It was no secret that Minji had two daddies and no mommy. As her Appa once told her, that fact made her special and stand out amongst her classmates. And now, she was going to be a big sister to a new baby brother, so she excitedly told her classmates that her Daddy promised that they would go back to Disney World with her new brother in the future.

That was when she heard the mean voice of Jinyoung, “That means your daddies don’t love you anymore!”

Of course, Minji got defensive and retorted that her daddies loved her very much. But, Jinyoung continued to insist that they didn’t, because having a new baby meant that they were tired of their old one. He would know because it happened to him when his parents brought home a baby sister. But, of course, as the child of Kim Sunggyu and Nam Woohyun, Minji didn’t back down and a full blown argument ensued, and their distressed teacher tried to intervene.

And then… the dreaded words. “You’re not even their real baby! They got you at the orphanage! They got tired of you that’s why they’re getting a new one!”

And with that, Jinyoung was given a time out and a long lecture by their teacher. But, it was too late. The words already seeped into Minji’s little head and the seeds of doubt grew in her heart.

Which was why Minji said those hurtful words to her beloved fathers. She didn’t want to. But they came out before she could stop herself. She was only 8, after all, she was allowed to be impulsive.

Wiping her eyes, Minji sat up from her bed and hiccupped. With her favorite stuffed dog Coco in her arms, she slowly tiptoed to the door and placed her ear against it. She could hear nothing, so she slowly opened the door. There was no one there. She walked up to the staircase and descended a couple of steps. If she went down far enough, she could see the living room.

She peeked and saw that her parents were sitting on the couch, silently.

Sunggyu had an arm around Woohyun, whose head was on his shoulder and arms around his waist. He was sniffling, tears running down his cheeks as Sunggyu rubbed his shoulder.

Seeing her Appa crying, it made Minji feel guilty. Her Appa was always laughing and joking around. Seeing him upset hurt her, but it was her fault that he was crying in the first place. Hugging Coco tightly against her chest, she stealthily turned to go back upstairs. She was about to enter her room when the open door down the hall caught her attention. She recalled her parents telling her that once they got settled, that room would be the new baby’s room.

Thus, the 8-year old found herself walking towards that room and entering it. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

The room wasn’t bare. It had a few boxes still of their things from the old apartment, as well as a few appliances. Her Appa had been working on getting their home ready, and Minji had been helping him.

She remembered that the TV set that was here was supposed to go in her parents’ room but they didn’t have anywhere to put it yet; the dresser they ordered wasn’t arriving until the weekend (because Woohyun had to have the mahogany dresser, which was out of stock). So, instead, they put it in here.

Bored, she decided to go through some of the boxes. Maybe some of her toys were here; she knew not all of them had been unpacked yet.

With that thought, she went for the box nearest to the TV set. The little girl went down on her knees, placed Coco against the box, and took hold of the tape on the side and slowly tore it off. But, instead of finding her toys, what she found were CD cases and little heavy books: photo albums. She took one of the albums out and went through it.

It was filled with baby pictures of her, posing in cute and ridiculous outfits. There was one of her in a pretty white dress, in a frilly nightgown with puppies, in a funny looking hamster onesie with the hood over her head, in a pumpkin costume, in a white shirt, tiny leather jacket, and black bootie ensemble, there were so many!

She closed the album and set it aside and picked up one of the CD cases. It wasn't labeled, and that sparked her childhood curiosity.

 _What’s this?_ she asked herself, as she stared at it.

Then, she stared at the TV set. She had watched her Daddy set up the DVD player before back in their small apartment during movie nights, so she knew what to do. She looked back down at the DVD. Something was nagging at her. That something was curiosity. 

 _I want to see this,_ she finally decided.

The clever little girl took the wires attached to the DVD player and hooked it up to the back of TV. She then took the TV’s plug and scanned around the room for a socket, finding one near the door. Thankfully, the plug’s cord was long enough to reach. She turned both the TV and DVD player on and with nimble fingers, carefully removed the disk from its case and into the player.

Minji then got herself settled on the floor, tucking Coco in between her legs, before pressing play on the player.

Sunggyu popped up on the screen, looking through the camera lens, as if to check if it was working.

 _Daddy looks different,_ the 8-year-old girl thought to herself.

Indeed, her Daddy looked much younger, his hair a caramel brown instead of the dark ebony it was now. But his pale complexion was the same… same button nose and thin lips, and even his eyes, they were still small, but full of seriousness with a hint of mischief.

* * *

Satisfied that the camera was working, Sunggyu smiled softly.

“So, Woohyunnie is still sleeping right now,” he whispered to the camera, excitedly. “And I’m going to surprise him with the good news. He doesn’t know anything!”

He pressed a finger against his lips before making his way down a narrow hallway. He reached a door and slowly opened it before tiptoeing inside – it was a bedroom. And on the bed was his sleeping husband, dark hair sticking up everywhere.

Sunggyu carefully placed the camera on the side dresser on his empty side of the bed, so the lenses captured him and Woohyun. In his hand was a manila envelope, which he sneakily hid under his pillow.

At first, he simply watched the younger male sleep, smiling lovingly at him. Then, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Woohyun’s in a short peck, before nudging his nose against the younger’s.

“Hyunnie… wake up,” he said, before pressing another kiss to his lips.

The younger groaned as his eyes opened and blinked wearily up at him. He scrunched up his nose before turning away and pulling the blanket over his head, mumbling something incoherent.

Sunggyu paused before reaching over to shake his shoulder.

“Hyunnieeee, wake up,” he whined, brushing his nose against Woohyun’s shoulder.

But the younger only mumbled more incoherent things. Sunggyu turned towards the camera with a frown, before breaking out into a mischievous smile. His hand reached under the pillow and pulled out the envelope.

With one last wink at the camera, he sighed loudly. “That’s a shame,” he said in a disappointed tone. “We just got a letter from the agency, but I guess you’re not intere-“

Woohyun threw the covers off of himself and turned to Sunggyu with wide eyes. “The agency?!” he almost shrieked.

The older man smirked and waved the folder in the air, still looking at the camera with his back to his husband. Meanwhile, the younger scooted closer to him and grabbed the envelope, turning it over in his hands.

His brows furrowed before looking at Sunggyu, who was watching him now.

“You opened it,” he said, accusingly.

Sunggyu chuckled before shrugging, not saying anything. Woohyun huffed before almost tearing the envelope open and taking out the papers inside.

He scanned the first one with quick eyes before placing a hand over his mouth, eyes wide.

“We… We’re approved,” he whispered. He looked up at Sunggyu who was smiling, widely. “We’re approved! We’re having a baby!”

With that statement, Woohyun flung the papers and the envelope aside and threw himself at Sunggyu, attacking the older’s lips with his. Tears flowed from the younger’s eyes as he kissed his husband.

When he pulled away, he was sniffling, but smiling from ear to ear. “We’re having a baby,” he repeated, softly. “We’re finally having a family, Gyu.”

Sunggyu nodded, placing his hands on each side of Woohyun’s face. “Yes,” he answered. “We’re having a family, Woohyun. Just like we’ve always dreamed of.”

Woohyun nudged his nose against his husband’s. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Sunggyu whispered back before pulling him in for another long kiss.

When they pulled away, Woohyun wrapped his arms around his husband, eyes still closed but flowing with happy tears. When he opened his eyes, he saw the camera.

“Gyu?”

“Hmm?”

“Is that camera recording us?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, it is.”

“So, it saw me crying?”

“Mmhmm.”

“And making out with you?”

“Mmhmm.”

Woohyun pulled away, grabbed a pillow, and started hitting the older man with it. “Turn it off!” he demanded. “I look awful right now! Turn it off!”

“Yah! Woohyun-ah! Stop!”

“Turn it off!”

“But you look so cute!”

“Kim Sunggyu, if you don’t turn it off right now, I swear to God, you won't be getting any sexy times for a month!”

Sunggyu looked at him in horror. “You wouldn’t.”

Woohyun narrowed his eyes, still holding the pillow, threateningly. “Try me.” Then he continued to hit him with the pillow.

“Aish, arasso! Arasso!”

Sunggyu grabbed the camera and turned it off.

* * *

 

Minji blinked, wondering what "sexy times" meant.

But, before she could ponder more, a new scene came up.

 

* * *

Woohyun was seated on the floor in front of the coffee table, where it was covered in papers and photos. He was reading each one, intently, his lips pursed in concentration.

A chuckle was heard as the camera was put down. Sunggyu then appeared and sat next to him, picking up one of the papers with the attached photo.

“Anyone catch your eye?” he asked, reading through the file.

The younger sighed and shook his head before putting the file he was reading back down on the table.

“There are so many of them,” he said, his eyes scanning the files and photos. “All of them sound so wonderful, I want to take them all home.”

Sunggyu chuckled. “Woo, I know I said before that we should have a soccer team, but not all at once!”

Woohyun hit his arm. “Pabo! I know that! It’s just…” He looked back down at the files and picked one up. “We’re not adopting a puppy… This is a child! Our child… I can’t explain it… but, I feel like… one of them is meant for us, Gyu… we just have to find him or her.”

The older leaned in to kiss his husband on the forehead. “And we will. Don’t worry, Woohyun-ah. We’ll find our baby.”

Woohyun smiled and nodded before turning his attention back to the files. Meanwhile, Sunggyu got up and went towards the camera.

“Hey, Gyu, look at this baby! She’s so cute!”

The scene turned black.

* * *

 

Minji blinked. Did her Appa mean her? Or another baby? Did they want someone else before her? If they didn’t pick her, they wouldn’t have even loved her, right?

That thought was not helping her mood.

The new scene began.

 

* * *

Woohyun was in an office of some kind, sitting on a chair by the desk, dressed casually but still respectably in a button-down shirt and dark jeans. He looked nervous as he wrung his hands on his lap, his eyes on the door.

“Woohyun-ah, stop fidgeting,” Sunggyu’s voice came from behind the camera.

The younger frowned at him. “Do you have to film me now, Gyu? When did you even start taking an interest in vlogging?”

“Is that what this is called? I just thought it would be fun. Myungsoo and Sungyeol do it.”

“That’s because those two practically do it for a living! The internet loves their slapstick comedy.”

“Well, I want this to be just for us. To someday look back on and reminisce.”

Woohyun narrowed his eyes at him. “Since when did you become so sentimental and… and greasy?! I thought that was my job.”

“Since you started becoming all anxious about this whole adoption process. Relax, Hyun, it will be fine.”

The younger bit his lip. “What if… she doesn’t like me?”

There was only silence and it hung above them for a minute or so before the older finally answered. “I’m scared too… that she won’t like me. I’m scared of being a dad.”

Woohyun’s face fell.

“But…” Sunggyu continued. “This is our dream, Woohyun. Yours, especially.” A hand reached out to take the younger’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. “You’ve always wanted this. A family. Us and a baby, maybe two or three? And if it’s with you, even if I’m scared, I don’t mind, because you’re there next to me. You are my future, you and our baby. And we’re going to be the best dads ever, I promise you.”

On camera, Woohyun was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes shining. But, before he could respond, the door opened. He jumped up, letting go of Sunggyu’s hand as the camera turned towards the smiling woman entering with a folder in her hands, another woman following behind her with a pink bundle in her arms.

“Here she is,” the first woman announced, walking towards the desk in the room.

The second woman approached the nervous-looking but excited Woohyun. The younger raised his arms and the woman placed the baby in them, and he held her, carefully.

“Lee Minji,” the woman at the desk, the social worker, began, looking through the files. “Five months old. Left in this orphanage by her teenage mother when she was only a week old.” She looked up at the couple. “Are you sure you want to adopt an infant? The process might be more difficult for you, especially for first-time parents, such as yourselves.”

Woohyun, who was mesmerized the entire time with the baby in his arms, looked up at Sunggyu with a questioning gaze, as if to ask, “Are you sure?”

He got the answer he wanted as he broke into a smile before turning to the social worker. “Yes, Soojin-shii. Gyu and I…” He looked back at his husband with affection. “We want to experience it all. All the firsts, all the hardships and rewards of being a parent. And we want to experience it all with Minji-ah.”

The social worker smiled and nodded. “Well, we’ve reviewed all of your credentials, and everything seems to be in order. We’ll just need to get the rest of the paperwork all set up. It will take another few weeks, a month the most. Until then, we recommend that you visit Minji as much as you can, get familiar with her and get her familiar with you. Plus, it’s also a reassurance for the orphanage. There have been many cases were potential parents say they want to adopt an infant and when they realize the responsibility that comes with it, they change their mind and back out at the last second.”

Woohyun shook his head, determinedly. “We won’t change our mind!” He looked down at the baby with nothing short of amazement and love. “We believe that Minji-ah is meant for us, she’s meant to be our baby. Right, Minji-ah?”

The baby cooed up at him. Woohyun swooned before looking at the camera, at Sunggyu. “Gyu?” he asked.

“We won’t change our minds,” Sunggyu repeated. “But, we will definitely visit Minji-ah as much as we can.”

The social worker nodded. “That’s exactly what we want to hear! Now, I only need one of you to discuss a few more legal requirements. The other can play with Minji, if you want.”

Woohyun sent a pleading look at Sunggyu, who sighed and said, “I got this, Hyun. You and Minji go play.”

The younger squealed and looked down at the baby. “You hear that Minji-ah? You and Appa are going to play! Daddy will stay here and make sure you come home with us!”

And with that, Woohyun bowed at the social worker and bounced out of the room with the baby in his arms.

“Aish…”

And the scene ended.

* * *

 

Minji blinked. So… that was how she first met her daddies. She never really knew, never really asked about it before. She knew about the orphanage. But, she didn’t know about her mommy who left her there. It never mattered to her. For as long as she could remember, she had always been her daddies’ daughter.

A new scene started again. She wondered what more this video had to show her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed those WooGyu moments!


	4. Home Videos (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Special appearances by the rest of Infinite!

Minji wasn't sure how long this video was, but what she had just witnessed made her want to see more... to know more... and to understand.

Clutching Coco to her chest, she continued to watch the home videos.

 

* * *

 

The camera was facing the front door, and all around, all kinds of noises and muffled voices could be heard. On the small coffee table at the center of the room laid plates of sandwiches, kimbap, and fried chicken.

A face appeared on the camera of a young teenage boy with dark hair, cute cat-like eyes, and thin lips. He looked at the lens with furrowed brows, fingers under his chin in contemplation.

“Jongie-ah! Did you get the camera set up?” a voice called out.

Sunjong looked to the side. “Yes, hyung! I think it’s recording now!”

A few second later, another figure bounded into the scene beside Sungjong with a cake in his hands. He took one look at the camera and grinned a wide grin.

“Hyung will be happy! He really wanted to capture the moment they walk in the door with Minji!” he exclaimed, placing the cake at the center of the coffee table, surrounded by the other delicacies.

Sungjong only nodded, quietly, which didn't go unnoticed by his hyung.

“What’s wrong, Jongie-ah?” he asked.

“N-Nothing, Dongwoo-hyung.”

“No, it’s not nothing. I’ve known you since you were in diapers. When you don’t have anything sarcastic to say, you’re quiet. Now, spill it.”

Sungjong sighed. “It’s just… Now that Sunggyu-hyung and Woohyun-hyung have a baby, they probably won’t have much time for us anymore.”

At the younger boy’s sad look, Dongwoo just grinned before grabbing him in a headlock.

“Hyung! Let go!”

“Awww, Jongie-ah! Don’t you worry! Even if Sunggyu-hyung and Woohyun won’t have time for you anymore, Howon and I always will! Besides, you’re in your second year of college now! You’re all grown up! You don’t need your hyungs anymore!”

“Hyung! Seriously! Let go!”

Laughing delightedly, Dongwoo let him go, flashing him a look of understanding. “I know why you feel that way. That happened when your parents had your little brother, right? I remember you crying to us, saying that they don’t love you anymore. But, it wasn’t the case back then, right?”

Sungjong looked thoughtful. “No, of course not. That was silly of me to think.”

“You were only five, Jongie. And it wasn’t the case then, and it won’t be the case now. You know that Gyu-hyung and Woohyunie have been waiting for this for so long. Since before they even got married, they wanted a kid.” Dongwoo grabbed him into a headlock again, ruffling the younger boy’s hair into a messy nest. “And Minji-ah is so cute! You have a cute little dongsaeng now! You can be her oppa!”

“Hyung, stop! And that’s weird. I’m her uncle, just like the rest of you!”

“Jongie-oppa!”

As Sungjong tried to break away from his hyung’s grasp, a third figure entered the scene in rushed steps, his hands grasping strings of different colored balloons.

“Yeol just texted! They’re here! Get the camera ready!” he said, tying the balloon strings to the chairs and tables.

“The camera has been ready, Howon! Where are the poppers?!”

“Poppers? We can’t use poppers! What if the sound hurts the baby’s ear?!”

“I can’t believe I forgot the camera was recording! I just spilled my guts out! I need to erase it!”

“There’s no time for that, Sungjong! They’re already at the parking garage!”

“Let’s just use the small ones then! I have them right here!”

“No poppers!”

“I’m stealing that tape after the party!”

Loud voices from outside, as well as the sound of a key in the door, was heard and the three froze, heads turned towards the door. Within seconds, it opened.

Dongwoo released a popper. It went off with a loud “pop” and confetti fell around them as Sunggyu entered, followed by Woohyun and a baby carrier, and Sungyeol and Myungsoo behind him.

“Dongwoo hyung!” Hoya scolded, but the older didn’t mind.

“Welcome home, Minji-ah!” Dongwoo squealed, clapping.

Sunggyu and Woohyun laughed, as Woohyun immediately placed the carrier on the floor, while Sunggyu went towards the camera and picked it up.

The camera moved to where everyone was gathered around the carrier and a baby Minji looked up at them all with her large brown eyes filled with fascination and delight.

The adults cooed at her, making different faces and noises to get her to smile and laugh at them.

“Aigoo, hyung, she’s so cute!” squealed Dongwoo.

Beside him, Howon nodded. “You picked really well.”

At that, Woohyun huffed. “We didn’t just pick her! She called out to us. As soon as I saw her picture, I knew she was ours! It’s fate! Right, Gyu?”

A chuckle behind the camera. “Yes.”

Sungyeol waved a dismissive hand. “Whether you picked her or it’s fate, doesn’t matter. She’s going to be so pretty when she grows up! And she’s definitely smart, like me! In the car, I asked her who Uncle Yeol was and she pointed to me!”

“That’s because you waved a toy in her face!”

“Shut up, Myung!”

“I’m only telling the truth as it is!”

“Okay, that’s enough fighting where my baby can hear you!” Woohyun began shoo-ing them away from the carrier. “I have to change and feed her now. You guys can start eating.”

“Need help?” asked Sunggyu from behind the camera.

“Oh! Can I help?” Sungjong begged. “Please?”

Woohyun chuckled. “Sure, Jongie-ah. Can you get the bag?”

He picked up the carrier while Sungjong punched the air in victory before grabbing the baby bag from where Myungsoo had placed it on the couch earlier.

As they left the living room to head towards the nursery, Dongwoo went up to Sunggyu, who was placing the camera back down again. Only the lower half of their bodies showed.

“Whatever you do, don’t let Sungjong get that camera.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Trust me. But, watch it later, okay? I think it’s important for you to know.”

“Um, okay.”

“You might want to turn that off now and hide it while he’s distracted.”

“Oh, sure.”

“Hey, hyung?”

“Yeah?”

Dongwoo chuckled. “I’m happy to see you both so happy.”

“Me too, Dongwoo.”

The scene ended.

 

* * *

 

Hearing her Appa say that it was fate that she became their baby made the guilty feeling in Minji’s stomach come back, but she also felt really warm and happy. Her Appa always said that to her. He said that she was born to be theirs. And if she was perfectly honest (she was! Kim Sunggyu and Nam Woohyun did not raise a liar! Except for that one time she ate a cookie before dinner, but Daddy had one too!), she had never wanted anyone else to be her parents.

Not even her favorite Uncle Jongie! Yes, Uncle Jongie (whose hair was now yellow like his favorite lemon candy), was her favorite amongst her uncles (shhh… don’t tell the others!)

Whenever he babysat, they always played a lot of games and he taught Minji how to put on make-up (only the toy ones for now. Daddy said she was too young for real make-up). They also drew a lot of dresses together and Uncle Jongie would ask her what she liked (like what color she wanted or if she wanted diamonds or sparkles or butterflies), and he would make the dress for her!

Before contemplating if she could ask him to make her another dress, her Appa’s face on the TV caught her attention.

 

* * *

 

Woohyun was giggling into the camera as he placed a finger against his lips in a “shhh…” sign.

“This is the cutest thing you’ll see today,” he said to the camera before turning it around.

He walked down the hallway and into their small living room. Various toys and baby necessities were scattered all over the floor and the carpet.

But, the goal of Woohyun’s recording was the couch, rather, the figures on the couch.

Fast asleep on his back was Sunggyu, mouth slightly open and drooling. And against his chest, also fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth and one of her father’s larger hand on her back, lay Minji.

It was a comical and yet sweet picture. Woohyun placed the camera down on the coffee table and kneeled in front of his husband and daughter, a fond smile on his face. Without another word, he took out his cellphone from his pocket, scooted a little farther away and took a picture.

Then, he turned to the camera.

“Aigoo, my hubby and baby are too cute!” he whispered, giggling, hand on his chest. “Gyu, if you’re watching this, I just want you to know that you’re making me fall in love even more! Won’t you stop? I don’t think my heart can take it.”

He paused and looked back at the sleeping figures, who hadn’t moved an inch except for their chests rising and falling.

“On second thought, don’t stop making me fall for you. It makes living life much more worth it.” He chuckled at the camera. “I’m getting greasy again, aren’t I? It’s not my fault, you make me like this. You and Minji… You both just make me so happy.”

He raised a hand to his face to wipe away at a lone tear and sniffed. “Aish, I should stop now before I bawl my eyes out.”

He picked up the camera again and turned it towards the sleeping pair.

A hand reached out to brush Sunggyu’s hair from his closed eyes and a pair of lips pressed against his forehead. The camera moved to capture Minji, and Woohyun’s hand again reached out to gently caress her head of thin dark hair before his lips pressed a kiss against the tresses.

“I love you both so much.”

 

* * *

 

Woohyun was seated at the dining table, feeding a happy Minji on her high chair. She was bigger than in the previous videos and more in tune with what was around her.

“Aigoo, you eat so well, Minji-ah!” Sunggyu praised from behind the camera.

The baby turned her head to look at him and giggled reaching her arms for him.

“Gyu! Stop distracting her!”

“But, she’s so cute. And I want a lot of these videos to bring with me to California!”

At that, Woohyun suddenly froze, the little baby spoon halfway to Minji’s mouth. His face fell and a small pout appeared on his lips.

There was a sudden silence, save for Minji’s eating, although she seemed to quiet too due to the tense atmosphere.

“Hyun…”

Said man pursed his lips before putting down the bowl of pureed carrots on the table and picked up a napkin, avoiding his husband’s eyes.

“Woohyun…” Sunggyu tried again.

This time, the other answered.

“Do you really have to go?” he asked in a soft voice as he wiped the corners of the baby’s mouth, neatly.

“It’s only for two weeks.”

“Two weeks is still a long time.” Woohyun placed the napkin aside and picked up Minji into his arms.

Without another word, he stood up and headed out of the room. The camera followed him to the living room where he placed the baby amongst her toys.

Letting out an excited giggle, Minji grabbed some blocks with her small hands and started piling them on top of each other. Woohyun sat on the floor nearby, just watching.

The camera was put down, pointed at Minji playing. Meanwhile, Sunggyu’s side profile headed for his husband’s direction.

“I know you’re upset, but you know I have to,” he said. “The CEO insisted I accompany the band to meet the American producers.”

“I know and I’m proud of you for it! Really! Not everyone can have a husband whose song impressed producers from America so much that he gets invited to meet them. It’s just… We’ve been married 3 years and we’ve never been apart for that long before… And you're not even going to be in the same country!”

Sunggyu chuckled. “Then you get to miss me for once!”

There was the sound of a smack. “I miss you when you’re at work!”

Another chuckle and Sunggyu appeared on camera, settling down next to Minji. He lifted a hand and poked the blocks, toppling her tower. She let out a shriek and angry pout at her father before building it up again. Sunggyu laughed at her.

“Be more like Minji, Hyun! She doesn’t mind.”

“Minji doesn’t even know you’re leaving! She’s 10 months old!” Woohyun appeared and plopped down next to his husband, a pout still on his face.

Sunggyu flashed him an adoring smile before wrapping his arms around the younger man and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“Aigoo, my Woohyunnie,” he teased. “I’ll be back before you know it and I’ll bring back presents! What do you want? Clothes? Lotion? What were those chocolates you like, again? The ones Soji-noona sends us.”

Woohyun mumbled something.

“What was that?”

“The Ferrero Rocher.”

Sunggyu chuckled and kissed his nose. “You got it, Hyunnie.”

The caramel-haired man then turned to the baby and picked her up before lying down on his back on the floor. He raised the startled but delighted Minji in the air.

“What about you, Minji-ah? Do you want toys? I’ll buy you lots of new ones! I’ll even take a picture of Mickey Mouse for you!”

“Gyu, she has a lot of toys, already!”

“Nothing is too much for my princess!”

“Aish! And you say I spoil her too much!”

Woohyun got up and finally noticed the camera. “Gyu, you left the camera on again! You’re wasting the battery.”

“Sorry, can you turn if off for me?”

“Fine.”

The younger man approached the camera.

“Minji-ah, should I get Appa new toys too?”

“Y-Yah! Stop being dirty around my baby!”

“That’s not even what I meant, pabo!”

Sunggyu’s laughter rang out as the camera turned off.

 

 

* * *

 

The new scene began quickly.

There was no one in front of the camera, but it was moving down the hallway and stopped outside a door. Cooing noises were coming out of it and a giggle was heard from behind the camera. A hand reached out and pushed the door open.

Woohyun was dressing up little Minji, cooing to her as he buttoned up the frilly onesie. The baby was lying on the bed, smiling cutely at her father. At the sound of another person entering the room, Woohyun turned.

“Oh, Dongwoo-hyung!” he greeted. His brows furrowed at the camera. “What are you doing?”

Dongwoo laughed from behind the camera. “Sunggyu-hyung called me from America and said he misses his two favorite people, so he wants a video of them!” There was a pause. “Apparently, it’s not me and Howon,” he added in a disappointed tone.

Woohyun chuckled and turned towards the baby who was kicking her legs at him. “You heard that, princess? Daddy misses us! Let’s say ‘annyeong’ to him, arasso?”

The baby giggled as Woohyun picked her up and turned towards the camera. 

“Annyeong!” Woohyun waved cutely before taking baby Minji’s tiny hand and waving it at the camera too. “Daddy, annyeong!”

Dongwoo came into the frame with a wide grin. “Hyung! We miss you a lot! Come home soon, arasso?!”

He turned the camera to the father and daughter again.

Woohyun was pouting now. “It’s so lonely without you, jagiya! One week is too long! I don’t know if I can handle another. So, hurry home or our princess will forget you! Right, Minji-ah?” He turned to the still giggling baby in his arms. “See? She says hurry up!”

He motioned for Dongwoo to come closer. When half of his body filled the screen, he smiled a sad smile. “I mean it, Gyu, I miss you. We miss you.” He lifted Minji’s hand again and formed a heart with it with his own. “Saranghae, Daddy!”

 

* * *

 

The scene changed again.

This time, they were at an airport. In front of the camera was a pacing Woohyun and beside him, Sungjong was holding Minji, who was pulling at the lapels of his jacket, bored.

“How much longer?” Woohyun asked in an impatient tone as he stopped his pacing to watch the gate where people were starting to file out.

“Relax, Woohyun,” Howon answered from somewhere behind the camera. “He’ll be here soon.”

“Why did the flight have to delay?! He should have been here hours ago!”

“Woohyun-ah, they already announced that the plane landed,” Dongwoo reassured him. “I’m sure he’s just stuck at immigration or something. You know how long those take.”

Minji began to whine and held her arms out towards Woohyun. Sungjong handed her over and the older man seemed to calm down when she was in his arms.

“Are you excited that Daddy is finally home, princess?” he asked the baby. “’Cause I am. I missed him so much.”

He looked back towards the gate with a sigh. Meanwhile, Minji played with the collar of his jacket.

“Hey,” Sungjong suddenly piped up. “I think that’s hyung!”

The camera zoomed through the crowd until it caught a mop of caramel-brown hair and a call of “Woohyun-ah!”

Without another word, Woohyun shot forward, Minji bouncing in his ams as he ran towards a smiling and waving Sunggyu, who was dragging his suitcase behind him.

Sungjong, Dongwoo, and Howon “aww-ed” as the camera captured the moment when Woohyun ran into Sunggyu’s arms, who in turn, let go of his suitcase to wrap his husband and daughter in his embrace.

“Howon-ah, Jongie-ah, I’m jealous,” Dongwoo said.

Sunggyu leaned into Woohyun to give him a short peck on the lips before planting one on Minji’s cheek.

“Why, Dongwoo-hyung?” Sungjong asked.

Woohyun placed Minji in Sunggyu’s arms. The little girl grabbed Sunggyu’s cheeks in between her tiny hands and squished them, giggling, happily.

“They’re happy,” the older answered. “Happier than I’ve ever seen them.”

“It’s because of that kid,” Howon added. “That girl is lucky.”

“Yeah…” Sungjong agreed.

Woohyun pulled the suitcase with one hand and held his husband’s hand with the other. Minji was settled comfortably in Sunggyu’s arms.

The camera continued to record as the little family finally gathered themselves and walked back towards their friends with giant smiles on their faces.

 

* * *

 

The video ended and all that stared back at 8-year old Minji was a blank screen.

For a good while, she stayed rooted at her spot, thinking about everything she just watched. And right then and there, Minji felt very, very, very, very foolish.

From the moment her parents discovered they could have a baby to that reunion at the airport, all her parents ever showed was love. Love for each other… and love for her.

When she was five, her Appa taught her how to ride a bike. She fell and scraped her knee. He picked her right back up, cradled her in his arms as he dried her tears, and then tended to her wounds. That same night, her Daddy told her that he was proud of her for trying. The very next day, she was back on that bike, determined to make her Daddy even prouder.

On her first day of first grade, she was so nervous that she almost threw up in the morning. Both her fathers brought her to school. Everyone else had their mommies and daddies with them. They spoke to her teacher, and she wasn’t really sure what they talked about, but she knew that they asked her to take care of Minji and to call them if there were any problems.

Later that day, a few kids had asked her why she had two daddies and she explained as much as she knew: “My daddies can’t have babies, but they really wanted one. So, they adopted me because I was the cutest one in the orphanage.”

And then she had to explain adoption to her classmates, who looked at her in awe. In those moments, Minji felt special because no one else in the school was like her. One of the older kids had two mommies, but no one else had two daddies.

The novelty wore off soon since kids didn’t really pay attention to things for too long, but by that time, Minji had stopped caring about how different she was. How could she when there were new things to learn and she got to spend more time with her Daddy when he was home and helped her with her homework? (Her Appa told her that when he was in school, Daddy was really smart, so he was the best person to help her with her homework. But, her Daddy told her it was because Appa was afraid of Math.)

She didn’t have a mommy like the other kids… but why would she need one when her Daddies were already there?

With a gasp, Minji shot up from her place.

 _I made Daddy cry,_ she thought in horror.

Quickly, clutching Coco in her arms, she exited the room (but, not before putting away the CDs and unplugging the TV, she wasn’t untidy!). She carefully maneuvered down the stairs towards the living room, but it was empty. Her daddies were nowhere to be found.

She was about to head back upstairs when she heard voices from the kitchen. Those were daddies’ voices!

She headed there and sure enough, there they were. She could see her Appa’s side profile and her Daddy’s back. They were sitting at the table with mugs of a hot drink, talking.

Her Appa looked awful! His eyes looked dull and tired, and his hair was messy.

“Maybe… we went too fast,” her Appa was saying in a sad tone.

She froze by the door.

“Minji’s not ready,” he continued, his eyes staring at his mug.

“Are… are you sure?” her Daddy answered.

Minji didn’t like how the conversation made her feel. What were they talking about? What did they mean that Minji wasn’t ready?

Her Appa nodded. “Why else would she react like that? She thinks we don’t love her!”

That sent another pang of guilt into Minji’s heart, and was about to walk into the kitchen and apologize when her Appa’s next words made her freeze and drop her stuffed dog in horror.

“I don’t think we should get the new baby anymore, Gyu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dun. Dun. Dun.  
> Is this the end for Minji's baby brother? How did you guys like Infinite's appearance? There are hints of the rest of my favorite pairings there.


	5. Reconciliation

Woohyun sighed deeply as Sunggyu placed a steaming mug of tea in front of him. He slowly picked it up and took a sip, tasting the delicious chamomile with a hint of honey and it immediately calmed his stormy mind… but not his aching heart.

Beside him, Sunggyu was also seated with his own mug, but barely drinking the tea.

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes. Woohyun had managed to stop crying ten minutes prior, only to silently stare blankly in space. His worried husband had gently dragged him into the kitchen and made him tea. It was Mrs. Nam's solution for a heavy heart and Sunggyu knew it well.

Meanwhile, their 8-year old daughter was still upstairs, probably locked in her room, sobbing her little heart out, and believing that they don’t really love her.

At the thought, tears started prickling at the side of Woohyun’s eyes, yet he angrily wiped them away. He was a man, damnit! Why was he so sensitive?!

On any other day, Sunggyu would tease him about it. But, this wasn’t any other day.

“Hyun?” the older started, carefully. “How are you feeling?”

“Terrible,” he answered, with no hesitation.

Sunggyu pursed his lips before taking one of Woohyun’s hands in his. He placed a tender kiss against his fingers and Woohyun felt nothing but warmth spread throughout his body. With just one gesture, his husband knew what he needed.

Even while they were still best friends back in high school, Sunggyu was that one person who always knew what to do when Woohyun was in one of his moods. He had always been sensitive and prone to mood swings, and after all these years, Sunggyu was a pro when it came to dealing with him.

However, that still didn’t solve the current problem. And Woohyun had been thinking very hard about a possible solution…

He slowly removed his hand from Sunggyu’s grip in order to gently caress his husband’s cheek. Sunggyu flashed him a small smile and Woohyun responded with one of his own.

Picking up his mug, he took another sip of the tea, contemplating.

“We just need to give Minji time,” Sunggyu said. “I’ll talk to her teacher when I drop her off tomorrow, okay? Everything will be okay, Woohyun.”

At that, the younger placed his mug back down on the table, fingers lightly tapping the sides as he continued to think.

“Woohyun?”

He hummed and let out a sigh. “Do you think… we should hold off on the baby for now?”

Sunggyu blinked. “Wait… why?”

“It’s just… after what happened today… it had me thinking…”

Woohyun paused to sigh deeply again. This was making his heart hurt a thousand times over.

“I’m sure we don’t have to resort to that, Hyun. Everything will be okay, I promise.”

“But, what if it won’t?”

“It will, Hyun. I promise.”

Sunggyu’s voice had a hint of a plea and desperation in it. It broke Woohyun’s heart. He knew that Sunggyu had been looking forward to this new baby. He loved their princess, but he also wanted a son. Even Woohyun loved the thought of playing sports with a little boy.

And they had been looking forward to taking Minji to meet that sweet little boy soon… But, maybe it wasn’t meant to be.

“Maybe… we went too fast.” His voice cracked at that as he tried to hold back tears so he stared at his mug. “Minji’s not ready.”

A few seconds of silence until Sunggyu whispered, “Are… are you sure?”

He nodded, feeling cold all over again despite the warmth of the mug at his fingertips. “Why else would she react like that? She thinks we don’t love her!”

He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I don’t think we should get the new baby right now, Gyu.”

At that, Sunggyu let out a defeated sigh. In a way, he knew that Woohyun was right.

“Alright… If that's how you feel. And, we can't force Minji anyway. I’ll… I’ll call the agency and let them know-.”

“NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”

Before Woohyun could comprehend what was happening, he saw a blur of dark hair before taking in the little girl who ran into the kitchen and buried her face in his lap.

“Nononono!” she continued to chant in a muffled voice, desperately.

Woohyun’s motherly instincts took over. He placed his hands on his daughter’s back, rubbing soothingly. “Baby, what’s wrong?” he asked in a panic.

“Don’t do it!” Minji wailed.

Woohyun’s heart sank. She really didn’t want a brother…

“Don’t leave my brother at the orphanage!”

He froze as his daughter continued to talk about how she would be a good big sister and what she would do for her brother when they brought him home.

He lifted his head to look at his husband, who sported an equally confused face.

Wait… so, did this mean that Minji was okay with a brother?

“Appa! I’m sorry!”

Woohyun looked back down at the little girl who now had lifted her face to meet his, her adorable cheeks stained with tears and a pout on her tiny quivering lips.

“I’m sorry I was bad! I’m sorry I made you cry! I love you, Appa!”

Minji then leaned forward to wrap her tiny arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. At that one little gesture, Woohyun’s own tears flowed out as he wrapped his little princess in his arms.

“Oh, baby, it’s okay,” he said to her, tenderly. “I know you didn’t mean to. It’s okay. Shhh… Appa’s here. Appa and Daddy love you so much.”

Sunggyu had now come over to kneel beside Minji to rub her back. His eyes met with his younger husband’s, a faint smile gracing his lips.

Gently, Woohyun pulled her away from his hold to wipe the tears away. The little girl sniffled and hiccupped before wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

“Feeling better?” Sunggyu asked from behind her.

She cutely nodded before turning to him and hugging him as well. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I’m still your baby, right?”

Sunggyu chuckled and returned her hug. “You always have been and always will be, Minji-ah.” He pulled away. “Now, we know you’re not ready for a brother-.”

“But, I am!” Minji insisted, a determined look on her face. “I really am! I want a brother!”

“Minji,” Woohyun gently took her by the shoulders to turn her towards him. “You don’t have to say that just to make me and your Daddy happy. We’re already happy with our princess, okay?”

“But I really do want a brother! And I know that you’ll love him like you love me, even if you’re not our real daddies. But, you’re the best daddies in the world and I know my brother will think so too!”

Woohyun’s heart warmed at the words, but he was still worried that Minji was only saying these because she caught him crying. Like his husband, she was weak when it came to Woohyun’s tears. If she wasn’t ready for a sibling, then he and Sunggyu would never force it on her, no matter their own wants.

“Minji-,” he started but was interrupted again by the little girl.

“I didn’t mean what I said, Appa! I promise! I want a brother! Please! I don’t care what Jinyoung said anymore! I want my brother!”

Woohyun lifted an eyebrow. “Jinyoung?” he asked, looking over to Sunggyu, who in turn, sighed.

“Apparently, one of her classmates told her that parents have a new baby because they’re tired of the old one.” He looked at their daughter with a fond smile. “But, we’re not Jinyoung’s parents. We would never stop loving our princess.”

With that, he poked her side, teasingly. She was ticklish there.

Minji jumped and glared at him. “Daddy! Stop!”

Sunggyu laughed. “So cute,” he commented, pinching her cheek.

But, Woohyun continued to look concerned and anxious. “Minji-ah… We don’t want to force you. Just say the word. If you don’t want a brother, just say the word.”

Minji puffed her cheeks, obviously unsatisfied with his answer. She was like Woohyun that way when he was displeased.

“I already told you, Appa! I want a baby brother!”

At his daughter’s determined face, those stubborn cute eyes, it pulled at Woohyun’s heartstrings. In a way, he knew that his daughter was serious. But, what about tomorrow? Or the day before that? Who was to say that next week, she wouldn’t change her mind again? Or, after they brought the baby home, she realized that she didn’t want to be a big sister anymore?

His ever perceptive daughter must have noticed his look as she took his face in between her hands and squished them. She loved doing that to them.

“I promise to be good,” she said in a soft voice that melted Woohyun's worries. “I promise not to believe the bad things Jinyoung says. And I promise to be a good big sister. Please, Appa.”

Woohyun caught Sunggyu’s gaze, who nodded at him with a smile. He turned back to the little girl and gently removed her little hands from his face and kissed them.

“Always remember that we love you, okay, Minji-ah?” he told her. “No matter what anyone says, you are our baby and we love you so much.”

The little girl nodded. “So, I can have my brother, right?”

Woohyun laughed and ruffled her hair before standing up. “I’m going to get dinner ready. Do your homework, okay? Daddy will help you.”

He grabbed the mugs from the table to put them in the sink.

“I can have my brother, right, Appa?” Minji asked again from behind him.

Woohyun chuckled without turning around as he opened the fridge to gather ingredients for their dinner. In a playful tone, he said, “We’ll see, Minji-ah.”

“But, Appa-.”

“Minji-ah, let’s leave Appa to prepare dinner, okay? Go on up and start on your homework. I’ll come by to help you later.”

Woohyun thanked the stars for his husband.

There was a huff from the little girl, but within seconds, the chef felt tiny arms around him. “Love you, Appa,” his daughter mumbled.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair. “Love you too, princess. Now, homework, go.”

Minji turned and left the kitchen, bouncing.

As Woohyun prepared the ingredients on the kitchen counter, he felt new arms around his waist, the arms that he knew so well. He leaned back against the firm chest, reveling in the warmth and the sweet scent of his husband. 

Sunggyu tucked his head on his shoulder. “So… we’re getting a new baby?”

The younger turned around and flashed his husband a wide smile. “We’re getting a new baby,” he agreed before leaning in to press his lips to the other’s.

Sunggyu sighed into the kiss as his arms tightened around Woohyun. “Love you,” he whispered against the younger’s lips, sending electric currents throughout Woohyun’s body.

Even after 10 years of marriage, he could still make Woohyun feel like a teenager in love for the first time. 

“Love you too,” he replied, grinning.

Yes, this day may have started ordinary and almost ended in heartbreak. But, Woohyun was glad he had Sunggyu with him through it. He really couldn’t be happier.


	6. Epilogue: Paradise

Sunggyu turned the camera on and it started recording. He zoomed in on his husband’s handsome face sitting in front of him, before pointing the camera at their excited and giddy daughter next to him. She noticed him recording her and smiled and waved.

“Daddy! Do I look pretty?” she asked, standing up and twirling in the lemon yellow dress that Sungjong recently made for her.

He chuckled. “Very pretty, like a princess!”

She frowned. “But I _am_ a princess, Daddy!” she emphasized.

Beside her, Woohyun laughed before looking at Sunggyu. “She’s right you know. And I’m the King!”

The older frowned. “Then what does that make me?”

Woohyun winked. “My beautiful Queen, of course!”

“Yah! Nam Woohyun!”

Before he could say any more to reprimand his bold husband, the door opened and two women entered. One of them held a toddler in her arms.

Soojin, the head of the orphanage, smiled at them. “Hello, Sunggyu-shii, Woohyun-shii,” she greeted.

Minji waved her hand at her.

“And little Minji, of course,” she added, patting the little girl on the head. “How can I forget? You’ve grown so much! Do you remember how tiny she was when we had her here, Jieun?”

The other woman giggled. “Yes! She loved to sleep so much! We rarely had a problem with her. While this little one here would barely sleep!”

Minji looked up at the baby in Jieun’s arms and the baby stared back at her, curiously.

Meanwhile, Soojin headed to her desk while Woohyun stood up and approached Jieun, cautiously, allowing the baby to size him up.

The baby was pretty. Compared to Minji’s huge owl-like eyes, this baby had smaller ones, more cat-like. His tuft of hair was dark and curly. And he was chubby with the squishiest cheeks Sunggyu had ever seen. In fact, the baby himself looked really squishy.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Minji’s fingers twitch and knew that she too noticed how squishy her new little brother was. He zoomed in on the three, fighting a grin and the urge to tease them when Soojin began to read out loud from the baby’s file.

“This is Cha Jaehwan, 14 months old, left here by his mother at 3 months. He’s the youngest baby we currently have.” Soojin looked up. “I suppose I don’t have to warn you about adopting a toddler. You did raise Minji from infancy and you did a wonderful job.”

Sunggyu turned to his husband to see that Woohyun had already taken the baby in his arms, lightly bouncing and cooing at him. Beside him, Minji was standing on her tip toes, wanting to see her baby brother closer. Woohyun settled on his chair again and Minji scrambled up on the chair next to him.

“He’s so cute!” she squealed, making baby Jaehwan smile. She poked his cheek. He giggled. “And he’s squishy!” Then, to their surprise, she looked straight at Soojin with a serious look. “We’re not changing our minds about him! He’s meant to be ours! Right, Appa? Daddy?”

Her words sounded strangely familiar to Sunggyu, but Woohyun was already smiling and nodding. “Of course he is, baby! Just like you!”

“I’m not the baby anymore! He’s the new baby! I’m a big girl!”

The adults in the room simultaneously laughed in amusement. The power of his daughter’s cuteness was too much, Sunggyu thought, but that was why they loved her so much.

Minji looked back at Soojin. “Can we take him home now?”

Soojin shook her head. “Not yet, Minji-ah. There are still a few things we need to settle, but in just a few weeks, you can take him home.”

The little girl visibly pouted at the thought of coming home without her baby brother that day. Sunggyu’s heart swelled.

“Can we play with him?” she asked Soojin again.

The woman nodded. “Yes, I just need one of your daddies here-.”

Minji was already scrambling down the chair and pulling at Woohyun’s pants. “Come on, Appa! Let’s play with Jaehwannie!”

Sunggyu groaned again, recalling that he had to do the paperwork for Minji last time too. Why did Woohyun always got to play with the baby?

Before they exited the door, Minji walked up to Sunggyu. “Finish fast, okay, Daddy? You have to record us playing with Jaehwannie!”

Her smile melted away Sunggyu’s displeasure with the paperwork and nodded. “I will,” he promised. “I’ll follow right after.”

* * *

When Sunggyu was done, he immediately sought out his husband and kids.

He smiled at that. _Our kids_ , he thought, feeling the familiar flutter of joy in his chest.

Finally, he reached the play room and found his family gathered on the mat, surrounded by toys. Wanting to capture the moment, Sunngyu took out his camera and pressed ‘record’ and continued to watch them playing.

In front of the kids was a toy piano. When pressed, each key made a different sound, and the music amused little Jaehwan to no end. Minji pressed all the keys, telling Jaehwan that she was writing a song for him, just like their Daddy. Woohyun was clapping along, a stuffed bunny in his lap.

When Minji noticed him, she waved. “Daddy!” she called out, scrambling to her feet and running over to him. She waved at the camera.

“Jaehwannie!” she said into the camera. “We love you lots, okay? And we’re really happy you’re coming home with us!”

As Minji continued to talk to the camera, Sunggyu raised his head to see Woohyun, who was now pressing the keys of the toy piano. He caught Sunggyu’s eye and the elder motioned with his chin to Minji with a questioning look. Woohyun only shrugged and went back to playing with Jaehwan, whose sudden interest was on the bunny on Woohyun’s lap.

Minji ended her little message to Jaehwan with a flying kiss before grabbing Sunggyu’s hand and dragging him over to where they were playing.

The song writer placed the camera on the mat and picked up a toy guitar, strumming at it and making Jaehwan laugh as he tried to grab the guitar from him. Meanwhile, Minji had moved to some wooden blocks and started piling them on top of one another. Noticing, Jaehwan also grabbed a block and began building his own tower. Woohyun began playing with toy piano again.

And as he watched his family, Sunggyu couldn’t help the warmth from his chest that spread all over his body.

This, he thought, was paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that cute? I'm glad it ended cute. Thank you again for reading!
> 
> Also, there will be a Christmas special so keep an eye out for it!


End file.
